Current tactical operation centers (TOCs) housed in trailers, tents, or vehicles are often limited in maneuverability, too heavy to be easily transported by certain aircraft, involve inflexible dedicated designs and worse are complicated to move, deploy, operate, and tear down. Often, the electronic equipment stations including communication stations such as SINCGARS ASIP radios and computer work stations and the associated electronic equipment racks must be unpackaged and electrically interconnected and the power supplies and associated antennas then deployed. Deployment of such TOCs can take over two hours or more and tear down of such systems can take just as long.
Thus, current TOCs do not meet emerging military requirements for quickly deployable highly maneuverable systems on or proximate the battlefield or other sites where tactical operations centers are required.